Firefly
by Hermione30
Summary: Ack! Another plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down...It's my first LJ fic, I hope you enjoy it. If you really hate my story, then don't review. Flames are a waste of time in my opinion. RR!


Firefly  
  
Lily Evans stared up at the boy - no - the *man* whom she was dancing with. She was incredibly surprised at herself when she accepted his invitation to the start-of-term ball. *I think he was taken aback as well* she thought. After all, it hadn't been that long ago that she had said to him, "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."  
  
But then, she shouldn't have been *that* astonished; in the past year or so they had actually become *friends*. All the same, if you had told her last year that she would be at a ball with James Potter - slow dancing - no less, she would have been . there's no other word for it: revolted.  
  
Lily looked into James's eyes. *Oh! How come I never noticed how blue they were before? AARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHH! WHY am I thinking this!? This is James Potter we're talking about here! James Potter! Remember? The boy you used to hate? Okay, Evans. Just calm down. Yes, calm down and ACT NATURAL.  
  
Lily soon discovered that it was not easy to "act natural" WHEN YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE FALLING LOVE WITH SOMEONE YOU USED TO HATE!!! As the song they were dancing to faded out, and a more upbeat tune came on, James whispered,  
  
"Come with me. I want to show you something."  
  
She nodded in agreement, and when James took her hand to lead her outside, a tingle shot up and down her spine. She noticed that many others were staring after them, as though they couldn't believe their eyes. *I can't believe it either* she thought.  
  
They arrived down at the lake and James stopped right under a weeping willow.  
  
"James, what-" he silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.  
  
"Just wait." He whistled into the distance. Suddenly, Lily saw a whole cluster of fireflies coming towards them. They settled into the tree and Lily got a closer look; those weren't fireflies - fireflies don't have multi-colored lights - these were fairies!  
  
"Lily, there's something I need to tell you." James's voice was sounding huskier now. Lily's palms started to sweat.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Ever since I met you, I've wanted to be near you, maybe even date you, but up until this school year, I never knew exactly why."  
  
Lily felt her pulse quicken. *This is it.* the notion finally hit her. *It's happening. He's going to say it.*  
  
"I love you." But it wasn't just James who had said IT - for some reason, Lily had whispered those three crucial words as well. She didn't know why either; perhaps it was because it was true.  
  
"Can - can I kiss you?" he asked. Lily's mouth went dry, and she suddenly felt incapable of speech, but somehow she had managed to croak out a "Yes."  
  
James put his arms around her waist, while Lily put hers around his neck. He lowered his head to hers, until their lips finally met. And when they did, it wasn't awkward at all, as it should have been. No, it felt natural, as though it was meant to be. When they broke apart, Lily looked up at James, who had that all-too-familiar mischievous glint back in his eyes.  
  
"So, do you still think I'm an arrogant bullying toe rag?"  
  
Lily just smiled and said, "Yes, but somehow that doesn't even matter to me anymore."  
  
James smiled even wider (making Lily's knees go weak) as he pulled her in for another kiss. Amidst all this (falling in love with her worst enemy, kissing him and enjoying herself, and oh, so many other things), all Lily could think was:  
  
*Wow*  
  
A/N: So, you like? Whether or not you do, I want reviews with your honest opinion. Flames are not nice, so if you want to flame, don't bother reviewing at all. There were a few parts in the story that I wanted to insert a *cough, cough*, but I felt as if it would ruin the mood I had created. One of those parts was: " . as though it was meant to be." =D And if you liked this story, I have two others if you haven't already read them. Though I must warn you, "Of Broken Hearts Being Mended" makes me cringe when I look at it. I also wrote a story with a friend under the name gemini1023, it really needs reviews. *hint hint* 


End file.
